new girl,new member
by kaikiko
Summary: kai comes to Ouran pretending to be a guy b/c she doesn't want girls tring to killher if you want to no why then you have to read! pairings:tamakiXharuhi kaiXhikaru
1. Chapter 1

**Ok when you see ( ) that it means I'm talking me! the author it means I a)what to tell you something about the story b)I want to annoy you for the fun of it or c)I do not know what c is so don't ask!! Now on with the story!! **

(Kai's p.o.v) (P.o.v means point of view)

I walked down the halls of Ouran high school looking for the office. I glance at some girls that were blushing and screaming kawii. (Kawii means cute) I rolled my eyes, what a bunch of stupid airheads I hate those types of girls they'll probably throw themselves at any hot guy they see! Plus if they knew I was a girl they would be glaring at me like bitches but they don't know no one does all because I hacked into the school's computer saying that I was a guy because then I could move freely without girls trying to kill me. I stand out even more because I wasn't wearing the boy's uniform like hell I was going to waste my money on that uniform 20,000 yen (200 dollars) for a stupid uniform that's a rip off but not for them because they're rich! I might be rich now because my parents died and left me 100,000,000 yen (1,000,000 dollars) which will be going to my collage fund and to Shin's expenses plus his collage fund as well, I sigh I wish Shin was here supporting me but nooo! That jackass had to go to America and study how could he leave his big sister like that? We might not be related in blood but I would never leave him maybe he got sick of me calling him a cute little teddy bear even though his 15 but I couldn't help it he had a girly face and I always make fun of guys with girly faces!

"Wear the uniform you poor bastard!" a guy yelled at probably jealous all the girls were looking at me I turn to him and glared considering beating him up until he asked for mercy! But I decided to keep walking and try to find the office instead.

I looked down at myself I was wearing black baggy pants and a white shirt that says "I may be an idiot but at least I'm cool unlike you" in black bold letters this shirt is pure awesome like all my shirts! I thought making me a little happy that I didn't kill the guy who insulted me. My short boy style black hair that had natural red in it was messy because I didn't give a shit what it looked like, I don't need to impress this jerks I just what to get through school and go to college. My hair was covering my red eyes that were also naturally that color; when I was born I had some birth defects so that's why I had red eyes and some red in my hair.

I got annoyed because I still couldn't find the office so I decided to go up to a blushing girl and ask her "Do you know where the office is?" She looks up and blushes a deeper red then before.

"Umm if you go straight and turn left then right you'll see a sign that says office" I smile, that makes her go a deeper red I found this amusing so I kiss her on the cheek after saying thanks this makes her faint her friend holds her up the other girls swoon after seeing what happen. I smirk a little and started for the office following the girl's instructions, thanks to that I found the stupid office, thank god almighty!! I went up to the lady and told her I just transfer here so she gives me a schedule and a map of the school. I used the map to find my class. (Ok she's in class 1.A with the twins and Haruhi come on if she wasn't then the story would be boring!!) I looked at my watch I was five minutes late, so what I'm new so they can get over it. I knock on the door making the class get silent. The teacher opens the door and smiles at me warmly.

"Are you Kai Aoki?" I nod my head. (Ok just in case you don't know if she nods her head it means yes if she shakes her head it means no you got it nod yes shake no)She smiles "I'm Hana Shindo please call me Shindo-sensei and please wait here so I can introduce you to the class." I nod again

She walks back in I lean on the wall and hear her say "Class we have a new transfer student his name is Kai Aoki please make him feel welcome, Aoki-kun please come in." When she said that I stopped leaning on the wall and walked in when the girls saw me they started blushing some even started screaming, stupid airs heads they're pissing me off!! God they need to get lives they're acting like I'm a rock star they all have crunches on and they don't even know me because if they did they would be glaring at me not blushing.

"Hi I'm Kai Aoki please just call me Kai." I smile warmly "If you have any questions please ask me if it ok with you Shindo-sensei?" She nods her head and says only a few questions.

"Umm are you single?" A girl asks. I should have known that some girl would ask me that all the girls got really quiet.

"Yea I'm single, why you ask?" I said sexily that makes the girl that ask the question blush cherry red I would be laughing at her but I'm going to be nice and only laugh in the inside.

"Umm what type of girl do you like?" Another girl asks. I smile and say "I don't know" NONE!! I screamed in my head.

"Ok class I think that's enough questions you can ask him at lunch or after school Kai you'll be sitting next to Haruhi Fujioka-kun, Fujioka-kun please raise your hand so Kai can know where to sit." When Shindo-sensei says that a hand raise I go to it and sit in the empty sit next to Fujioka-kun when I look at him instead of being a guy it's a girl, hmm she's cross-dressing just like me I wonder why I glance behind me and see twins one is behind me the other is behind Fujioka-Chan they have auburn hair and green eyes. I look back at Fujioka-Chan she has brown eyes and hair, now time to find out why she's acting like a boy. I pick up my black backpack and took out a notebook and a pen then I ripe out a piece of paper from the notebook. I wrote "why are you cross-dressing as a guy" on the piece of paper I fold it up and place it on Fujioka-Chan's desk. I glanced behind me to see that the twins looked interested about the piece of paper they must be her friends.

She opens it and smiles and written something on the paper then folded it back up and gave it to, I unfolded and read it; it said "tell you at lunch and please call me Haruhi."

"Ok" I whisper to her, she smiles. The twins glare at me, I could feel their glares on my back so I turned around and whisper "Fuck off you jackasses" That makes them glare at me some more. Ha ha ha this year is going to be fun who knew.

**Sorry it short if you want me to write more just tell or I'll do it anyways and it won't take me that long to get ideas b/c I have a whole notebook containing my story I like to write on paper and then typed it on the computer like I said sorry it's short!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HA HA HA HA HA!! Cough cough!! Stupid laughing! Oh who gives a shit HA HA HA HA HA ok I'm done laughing like a stupid. This is my second chapter and hopefully it'll be longing then the last one!! Now on with the chapter!!**

At lunch………

I take out my bento and start eating, Haruhi was eating with me she also had a bento so I'm guessing she's not rich or she hates the food here, everyone else left to eat in the lunchroom, thank god now I can have some peace and quiet those airheads were getting on my nerves! Hmmm if I'm going to call girls airheads what am I going to call the guys? I'll have to think about that later. But those stupid airheads ugh those bitches just had to keep staring at me and blushing at me all the time they need a damn hobby, unless stalking is their hobby then have fun in jail bitches!! And those twins kept glaring at which was funny he he he they'll be fun to piss off right now they're in the lunchroom because Haruhi forced them to leave but before they left they glared at me so I give them a if you don't leave I'm killing you look which made them run.

"So why are you acting like a guy?" I asked her as I ate a rich ball.

"I have to pay off a dept to the host club" she sighs and mumbles "rich bastards" under her breath.

"That's it girls are airhead and guys are rich bastards thanks Haruhi you helped me out" I grin

"What?" Haruhi ask

"Well I was thinking about what to call guys who are rich and you gave me the name, rich bastards and the girls who are rich are called airheads hmmm or they can be called rich bitches with never sooo how much do you owe them?" I asked her

"I broke a vase that was a 10,000,000 yen" she says as she eats her lunch. (10,000,000 yen 100,000 in America) "So you got nicknames for rich people?"

"Yep so if you're paying off a dept am guessing that you're not rich and I think you shouldn't be paying, come on their rich so why would they care, I bet 10,000,000 is like pocket money for those assholes" I tell her as I eat the last piece of my lunch, man my cooking is kick ass! I'm probably the only one who thinks that.

"I know, finally someone who get's it" she grins and sighs happily

I grin at her. "I get it because I'm not a rich bastard but I'm not poor you could say I'm middle class which I love because then I won't take life for granted" not going to tell her that I'm rich first of all I didn't use money to get into this school I took the damn test and got a perfect score so the principal said I could come here.

"I'm not rich either but I finally found someone I can talk to who's like me" she grins when she says the last part.

"So does that mean you want to be friends?" I asked hopefully if Haruhi's my friend then that means I have someone to talk to because everyone here is an airhead or a rich bastard.

"You know it" she grins we talked until lunch was over, the twins stilled glared at me but I don't give a give a shit hate me it's not like it going to hurt me besides I have Haruhi to talked to.

Afterschool…….

"Haruhi where do you live?" she tells me and my eyes widen "no way I live there to I moved in on Sunday" I tell her excitedly (today's Monday in my story)

She smiles "if you want we can walk home together but you'll have to wait with me in the host club I hope you don't mind"

"I'll love to and I don't mind waiting" we walk to the third music room when she opened the door rose pedals came out of nowhere and I was blinded for a few seconds when I looked up I see the two twins and 4 other hot looking guys.

"What the hell is this?"I ask Haruhi

"The host club, I know it's weird right?" she asks

"you know it" I look at the six hot guys noticing the tall blond hair and purple eyed one coming up to me and grading my hand.

"Dear prince how may we help you?" he ask me is this guy gay or something

"You can let go of my hand, you perv" that makes him let go and he into a corner to sulk, what a moron "and I'm not gay"

"Leave him alone he didn't come for that, we're walking home together so he's waiting for me."Haruhi explains

"what!" the tall blond guy comes out of his corner and starts shaking Haruhi "father won't allow it" Haurhi looks likes she was going to be sick so I grad the blond guy's arm and threw him over my back making him fall to the ground.

"Stop hurting her you stupid mother fucking jackass" I kneel on the ground where Haruhi was sitting "you ok?"

"Yea that idiot does it all the time after a while you get use to it" she sighs I help her up and see that the blond went to a corner to sulk again, man that guy has issues.

"So who are these people?" I ask her

"That's Tamaki." She points to the blonde in the corner. "That's Hikaru and that's Kaoru." She pointed them out individually. "That's Hunny" I see a little guy with blond hair and brown eyes he's so cute! "That's Mori Hunny's cousin" I see a very tall guy with black hair and grey eyes, man they don't even look like they could be related "and that's Kyouya" he had black hair and eyes he also ware glasses.

"Did you just say her a minute ago?" Kyouya asked. I'm so stupid I don't even know if Haruhi told them or not, god I'm so stupid!

"It's ok Kai they already know" Haruhi tells me I sigh in relief

"Thank god I thought I just ruin your disguise or something " I tell her then I turn to the guys" don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're thinking oh and I'm Kai Aoki if you wanted to know"

"Kyaaa!" I looked behind me to see that girls were everywhere oh god this is hell! Then they ran over to me and asked if I was a host before I could tell them no Kyouya comes over­

"Yes he's a new host his type is going to be figured out by the end of the day" Kyouya smiles I glare at him, I want to kill this jackass.

"YAY" the girls screamed so god damn annoying mom, dad please make sure I don't kill them and ask god to send Kyouya to the deepest pits of hell!

Few minutes later……..

"Kai what's your parents like?" a girl asked

"My parents died in a car crush a few months ago" everyone in the room went silent "they were nice, loving people but they could be harsh if I did something stupid like throw a party and the cops come and then they find my brother in a closet locked in because he was about to call them and tell them about what I did." God I hated that day I got ground for 5 months and Shin just kept laughing at me I wouldn't mind be grounded for 5 years if it meant they never died. "I loved my parents and I wish they never died" I smile a sad smile to my customer making them aw me.

"So what do you do for fun?" another girl asks

"Umm I like working with computers, I like practicing karate, I like to cook and my favorite things to do is sleep and eat" I grin

"Why do you liking sleeping and eating more than anything else?"

"Because I'm lazy" I grin "but I usually take Ko out on walks so he makes sure I don't get fat"

"Who's Ko?"

"he's my pet fox I had him ever since I was 14 (Kai's 16 now just wanted you to know) when I was 14 I lived next to a forest one day I went in and saw a bear about to eat a fox I decided to save it, it almost killed me but is was so worth it because Ko is so cute!" I explain.

"Um Kai what color are your eyes I can't really see them they look like a brownish color" a girl ask.

I sigh "brace yourselves" I pushed away the hair covering my eyes when they saw, they all screamed and blushed

"Kyaa! His eyes are red so kawii everyone come over and see his eyes ,they're red" my customer screamed making the other host club's girls come over to see my eyes they all screamed and they said they wanted to have me as their host tomorrow. Great just great I thought sarcastically.

**I hope it's not short if you think it is tell me and I'll make the next chapter even longer!! I hope you liked it if you didn't then sorry…..NOT……ok maybe who knows umm hopefully I'll have another chapter ready tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever to write chapter 3 I ummm went on a vacation will it wasn't a vacation it's just I had writer's block I hope you like this chapter if you don't then just tell me or just keep it to yourself do whichever you like I don't really care. ENJOY!! **

After host club……..

"You know that was a onetime thing?" I ask Kyouya "Because I need to get a decent paying job and the headmaster says it ok so ha! You can't threaten me that you'll tell him jackass"

"Will pay you" he says without looking up from his computer "50,000 yen a day" (500 dollars)

My eyebrow twitches that was a shit load of money to make in a day damn but my pride as a woman will be crushed because I'll be flirting with women not men what am I saying I don't flirt period! I sigh. Looks like I'll have to swallow my pride. "Deal" I see him smirk this makes me twitch some more with angry mom, dad please tell god to make Kyouya go to hell and become some demon's bitch."I have one thing to say to you Kyouya"

"What?" he asks this time looking at me.

"Don't drop the soap in hell, bitch" I tell him as I walk away smirking.

"Haruhi are you ready to go? Need to get home soon because Ko is probably hungry" I tell her then my phone rings I answer it "hello?"

"KAI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" the person on the other end of the phone yells I took the phone away from my ear because she was so loud, everyone was looking at me.

"Kyo if you don't stop yelling I'm going to kill you" I tell her, Kyo is one of my best friends and is the loudest person I know.

"Why weren't you at school? Where you ditching? Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you in the hospital?"Kyo asks

My eyebrow twitches "Kyo you stupid idiot I told you already that I was moving and going to a different school I told you ever god damn day before I left on Friday!" I said in a half yelling voice

"WHAT?" she yells

"STOP FUCKING YELLING!" I yell at her "AND WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE YOU TWO DAY TO NOTICE I WASN"T THERE?" I ask still yelling

"Well you know how I am I forget things" she explains

I sigh "you should have ask Yumi she never forget these things unlike you"

"If I told her I forgot she'll laugh at me like always" Kyo tells me. Well she right about that Yumi love to laugh at Kyo when she forgets something Yumi always was evil in her own way that way I loved to hang out with her.

"So where are you?"She ask me

"Will my new school is called Ouran high school, you could be here in an hour if you take the train" I tell her.

"I'm coming over where you live?" she asks

"None of your damn business you can come over when I say you can I'll call you and give directions to my house whenever"

"Kai that not-" she starts to say before I click off and turn of my phone so she can't call again.

"I need some pain killers" I mumble and sigh.

"You ok?" Haruhi ask

"No, Kyo is an idiot I sometime wonder now she gets all A's and you what to know something she could have went to collage when she was 13! So how can she act so stupid?"

"I don't know will I'm ready to go when you are" I force a smile and we start walking out the door until the twins throw water on me pssh like I care my parents woke me this way almost every day so HA! But Haruhi didn't see it that way "GUYS WHY YOU DO THAT TO HIM HE'S MY FRIEND!" she yells

"It's ok Haruhi my parents waked me up this way and they used even colder water then this I'm used to shit besides these idiots can't even piss me off" I grin, the twins glare at me

"You what to bet" they yelled

"Sure if you can make me yell at least once at you two by Friday I'll leave Haruhi alone but if I win you two jerks have to moon are class."(Moon means that they have to pull down their pants and show their class their asses)

"You're on" they say

"Come on Haruhi I want to get home and change" I tell her

"You can borrow some clothes from us" Kyouya tells me as he puts his laptop on the table and goes to a closet and gets me a boy's uniform "here that door over there is the changing room" he points to the door on the far right, rich bastards I thought as I took the uniform from Kyouya and opening the changing room's door and going in.

(Hikaru's p.o.v)

"Go apologize you two" Haruhi demanded

"fine" we walk into the changing room we saw Kai's back he was wearing a brown bandage then he turn to us and we see that he was actually a she are eyes widen she glares.

"You could have knocked now GET OUT!" she yells the last part we ran out I was blushing mad for some reason I saw that Kaoru wasn't blushing why was I?

"What you do this time?" Haruhi ask

"They walked in on me while I was getting dress" Kai says walking out of the changing room in the Ouran uniform it looked great on her but I'll never tell her this.

"So you a guy so I don't see how that could bother you" Kyouya says

(Kai's p.o.v)

"Hey twins care to explain for me?"I ask them it been one fucking day and someone already found out that I'm a girl god sake's I suck I should have just went home wet but nooo I took the god damn clothes like a idiot!

"KAI'S A GIRL!"Kaoru yells

"Can you keep it damn I don't want the whole god damn school to know you stupid jackass" I growl

"But my file says you're a guy" Kyouya says calmly as he looks at his laptop

"I hacked into the school's computer like I said before I like working with computes" I tell them "now I'm going home with Haruhi going to my apartment and making Ko a plain cake if any of you try to stop me there will be hell" I grad Haruhi and started for the door but was stop by Hunny.

"Kai-Chan will you make me a cake?" Hunny ask cutely awe!

"Sure I'll bake one for you tomorrow and you can design it, I can use the kitchen in here."I tell him he starts yelling yay aw so cute so god damn cute!

"Thank you" he hugs me and I pat his head

"You're welcome" I smile warmly

"Do you want to see Usa-chan?" he asks me I nod my head and I release Haruhi, he let's go of me and runs to the couch he was sitting at with his customer and runs back to me with a pink rabbit "this is Usa-chan"

"Hello Usa-chan"I smile at the pink bunny like Hunny the bunny was cute(HA! That sounds like a rhyme)

"She likes you" Hunny tells me I smile

"I like her to" like last time Hunny starts yelling yay

"You ready?" Haruhi ask I nod my head and turn to the twins

"The bet is still on have fun having your asses shown to the class" they glare at me as me and Haruhi walked out the door.

**I hoped you like it!! Ummm I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up it could be never who knows with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me forever to write but I was having a I-don't-know-what-to-write- phase going on but I finally figure out what to write so I'm happy with myself!**

Next day (Kai's p.o.v)

Ugh I feel like shit I shouldn't have stayed up all night watching Naruto but I couldn't help myself it was a fucking marathon of awesomeness and Naruto is so cool! I thought as I walked to my classroom.

"Kai chan" I turn around to see Hunny I smile and wave he comes over and hugs me girls were screaming and blushing I rolled my eyes these girls are annoy! Clam down Kai your making 50,000 yen a day that's good ass money so don't yell at them I told myself so I wouldn't yell at the girls who were screaming and blushing. I want them to disappear or at least go mute I sigh and smile at Hunny, he smiles back.

"So what can I do for you?" I ask him he smiles a bigger smile.

"Are we still making a cake today?" he whispers to me so the girls couldn't hear him.

"You know it" I smile and he smiles back then he jumps off of me and runs away yelling yay like a little kid.

"That was weird I probably should get use to him jumping on me" I mumble to myself when I went into my classroom I look over at Haruhi who was talking to the twins. The twins see me and smile evilly I glare at them as I walked to my seat and sat down with a flop.

"Hi Kai" I look over at Haruhi and smile then I sigh I need sleep! "You ok?" she asked

"No I stayed up all night" I tell her "and now I feel like shit"

"Why you stay up? I hope it wasn't stupid like watching anime all night long" I blush deep red she see this and laughs "you stayed up for anime didn't you?"

"Oh shut up, I couldn't leave the t v when I tried Naruto was doing something awesome so I had to watch Naruto" I explain to her making her laugh some more "Why are you laughing?" I demanded

"Because I would never guess you liked to watch Naruto"

"What's Naruto?" I turned to the twin's giving them a horrified look "What?" they ask

"Are you serious you don't know who Naruto is?" they nod their heads "Naruto is a anime series about a boy named Naruto who's is a ninja that has the Kyuubi inside him the Kyuubi is a nine tails fox oh and Naruto wants to be the hokage, the hokage is the leader of the village and I know Naruto can do it because he's awesome." I smile happily then I look at the twins to see they're not in the right sits because Hikaru is behind me but Kaoru is there instead.

"Why aren't you sitting in your real sit, Hikaru?" his eyes widen when I said that I look to see that Kaoru eyes widen to.

"How did you know?" Hikaru ask

"Because I'm stupid, I don't know I'm just cool that way" I tell them

"So Kai let me guess you dressed like that because of Naruto?" Haruhi ask

"Yep" I grin I was wearing a black shirt with a jacket like Naruto's with light blue jeans that have wholes where the knees are. "Don't you love it?" I grin some more

"People might think you look like an idiot" Hikaru says I turn to him and glare at him then turning back.

"Kai I like your outfit" I heard some girls say.

"Thank you" I grin and turn back to him again and smirk "looks like you were wrong dumb ass" I smirk some more when he starts glaring.

"Everyone sit down and stop talking" I turn to the teacher and start to listen to her.

After school, Host club…………

"Beep beep beep" the oven timer went off I took out the yellow golden cake and put it on a plate in 5 minutes the customers will be coming, I sigh. I have this weird feeling that something bad will happen when clubs over, I gulp, shit and I'm usually right about this crap, god I hope I'm wrong for once in my god damn life.

"Hunny time for you to decorate the cake with frosting and other things you want on it!" I yell over to him, he gets up from the couch and came running over to me as Mori walks behind Hunny. When stopped in front of me I put a pink apron with a bunny on it on him so he wouldn't get dirty.

I smiled as me and Mori watched Hunny decorate the cake making it pink and putting a bunny on it then eating it when he looked up he had pink frosting on his face I smiled and wetted a towel and cleaned Hunny's face that's when I heard girls screaming oh great just what I need a headache! I groan mentally and turned around and smile at the girls who blushed at me, let's get this over with.

After host club………

"God those stupid, annoying, screaming airheads I wish I could mute their ass and relax!" I yelled as I hit a pillow then I started screaming "airheads" after few minutes I was panting but happy that I got that out of my system.

"Looks like we found your weakness!" I heard the twins say I turn around and paled they're right, SHIT! I should have kept my mouth shut! I mentally screamed at myself "now we just have to act like them and you lose the bet oh and we're changing the bet a little" they tell me

I narrow my eyes "What do you mean changing?"

"Oh instead of you staying away from Haruhi"Kaoru started

"You're going to spend the night with us one night" Hikaru grins

I gulp, who knows what they'll do to me if I spend a night, but no way in hell am I going to tell them that I'm scared. "Fine like I care but I can tell you this, your still going to moon the class because I'm not losing" I grin

That when the door open and my eyes widen.

"KAI!" she yells

**Can't wait to let you peoples know who's yelling KAI but you probably can guess here are some hints**

**Hint 1) she was talking to Kai on the 3rd chapter**

**Hint 2) she acts like an idiot**

**Oh and there are two of them here are some more hints!**

**Hint 1) she is a friend of Kai's at her old school**

**Hint 2) I mention her in the 3rd chapter**

**Hope you know who they are if you don't then well then your stupider then ****Tamaki**


End file.
